ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Klingon
|Platform = |Requirements = 486 DX2 66, 8 MB of RAM, 2X CD-ROM, sound card, 18 MB hard drive space |Genres = Interactive movie |rating = |Reference = (US) (UK) (UK) (Germany) (Germany) }} Star Trek: Klingon was a computer game directed by Jonathan Frakes. Summary ;From the back cover: :Master the Klingon Way of the Warrior – or suffer deadly consequences – as you undergo Starfleet's holographic training in the language, culture and warface of the Federation's most lethal adversary: the Klingons. :STAR TREK™ KLINGON™ THE ULTIMATE INTERACTIVE ADVENTURE, the third in Simon & Schuster Interactive's STAR TREK series, is a frighteningly realistic interactive episode that tests your mastery of Klingon phrases, customs, body landuage, and even the proper cooking of gagh. Survive the crucial Language Lab and you may test your new-found knowledge of tlhingan Hol in the double-CD Klingon Immersion Studies. :In this holodeck adventure, you are Pok, a young Klingon warrior caught up in the dangerous circles of Klingon clan politics. On the day of your Rite of Ascension, your father is murdered in his own home – and it is up to you, with the help of Gowron (Leader of the Klingon High Council), to find the murderer and close the circle of vengeance. Along the way you will encounter strange aliens, treacherous friends, and even serve aboard the mighty Bird-of-Prey, the ''Tagana. :THINK, ACT, and SPEAK like a Klingon, and you will become a warrior. THINK like a Terran and you'll be dead Ha'DIbaH. Star Trek: Klingon comes with three CDs (the main feature being called Immersion Studies). The third CD contains the Klingon Language Lab, which is a compilation of all the grammatical rules and words that were invented for Star Trek and a condensed version of Power Klingon, an audio course on the Klingon language that can be played in a standard CD player. The game puts the player in the role of Pok, a Klingon about to pass his Rite of Ascension. Pok is located at a party where all his friends and relatives have gathered. The game features an interactive mode, where Pok talks to the other characters and learns about the Klingon culture. But, during the party, there is an attempt on Gowron's life, and Pok and his friends embark on a blood oath that will take them all the way into Romulan space. As is with the Klingon culture, the answers to the conversations which guide the player through the game are not deducted logically, but the player must decide which answers would truly depict the Klingon nature. Star Trek: Klingon was adapted as a novelization, Star Trek: Klingon, by the publisher Pocket Books, and as an audio drama by Simon and Schuster Audioworks. The "Klingon warrior's anthem" from this game was used in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Credits Cast * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron * Michael Dorn as voice of Klingon language speaker * Marc Okrand as Klingon voiceover * J.G. Hertzler as voice of Larot of the House of Tignar (The Old Klingon) * Martha Hackett as Pok's mother * Rick Worthy * Scott MacDonald as Qua'lon (Pok's uncle) * Barry Lynch * John Cothran, Jr. * Annette Helde * Catherine MacNeal * Paul Sandman * John Kenton Shull * Michael G. Hagerty as the bartender * Joan Scheckel (voice) * Joe Hulser * Joel McKinnon Miller * Carl David Burks * Tracee Cocco as alien bar patron (uncredited) Crew * Directed by: Jonathan Frakes * Written by: Hilary Bader * Additional writing material: Keith Blanchard, Kristine Kathryn Rusch, and Dean Wesley Smith * Associate producers: Elizabeth Braswell and Terri Potts * Produced by: Dan Dugan * Executive producer: Keith Halper * Music composed by: Gregory Smith * Cinematography: Joe Chess and Shahan Minassian * Stunt coordinator/ 2nd Unit Director: Joe Stone * Casting director: Ron Surma * Film editors: Brad Ley Earle and Jim McQueen * Art Director: Michael L. Mayer * Set Decorator: Laura Richarz * Costume designer: Pamela Berggren * Costumers: Pamela Berggren and Kimberley Shull * Music editor: Stephen M. Rowe * Special effects make-up artist: Michael Westmore * Make-up artists: Michael Westmore and Susan Maust * Hair stylists: Norma Lee and David Quashnick * Assistant hair stylist: Caryl Codon * First assistant director: Jerry Fleck * Second assistant directors: Arlene Fukai, Dana Jackson, and Tom Phillips * Property master: John Nesterowicz * Assistant property master: Robert De La Garza * Set designer: Louise Dorton * Construction coordinator: Al Smutko * Sound supervisors: Bill Wistrom and Wilson Dyer * Sound effects editors: Sean Callery, Jeff Gersh, and Masanobu Tomita * Sound editor: Guy Tsujimoto * Sound recordist: Chris Elam * Sound re-recording mixers: Chris Haire, Doug Davey, and Richard L. Morrison * Sound mixer: Jack Tossman * Sound re-recording engineer: Bill Henderson * Dialog editors: Jivan Tahmizian and Ashley Harvey * ADR mixer: Alfred T. Ferrante * ADR recordist: Daryl Lathrop * Boom operator: Cole Coonce * Special effects: Bill Brownfield, Amanda Karnes, and Wil Thoms * Visual effects: Ronald B. Moore * Chief lighting technician: Ian Christenberry * Grips: Bill Blackman and Chet Sawiki * Key grips: Bill Slemmons and Dennis Mikulich * Dolly grip: George Santo Pietro * Video engineer: Dale Dimmick * Best boy: Don Lehman * First assistant camera: Maricella Ramirez * Production coordinator: Mike Mistovich * Production assistants: Anthony Contreras, Andrzej Kozlowski, and Jennifer Shull * Script supervisor: Cosmo Genovese * Craft service: Vartan Chakarian * Creative consultants: Ronald D. Moore and Marc Okrand * Klingon language created by: Marc Okrand Game images File:Durani lizard skins.jpg|Durani lizard skins – a Klingon food External links * * * Klingon